marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Symbiote (A!)
"Symbiote" is the ninth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the fifty-fourth episode overall. Plot -Gentlemen, - Norman Osborn faced the six men in the OsCorp lab. -As both Deathloks are under Hydra's control after all, we're going to create our own kind of super soldiers here in OsCorp. We already have Dr. Octavius here, who is Doc Ock... But you all... You all could be well known... And you all could be part of my own group... A group I like to call... the Sinister Six. - -What would we win? - Electrical engineer Adrian Toomes asked. -Our common enemy is Spider-Man. - Osborn continued. -Therefore, OsCorp is going to provide you with superpowers or supersuits... So you can actually be both well known and get your hands on the spider... - -Do we have to imagine our powers or...? - Max Dillon asked shyly, before looking down. -Sorry, I should've asked for permission before talking... - -No, Max. It's okay. - Norman smiled. -We have planned a supervillain for every single one of you based on your registers which include profession, motives for being evil, relation to the spider, family, past, psychological analysis... A whole bunch of information from every single one of you... Adrian Toomes, Aleksei Sytsevich, Maxwell Dillon, Otto Octavius, Quentin Beck, Sergei Kravinoff... Mr. Toomes, wanna try your suit first? Or should I call you... The Vulture? - -I can't believe Flash is finally leaving to join the army... - Peter Parker said to his friends Ava, Danny, Luke, Sam and his girlfriend Gwen, as Sally Avril and Kenny "Kong" McFarlane said goodbye to their friend in front of Midtown High School's doors. -Remember he will be coming around a lot, Peter... - Gwen Stacy commented. -Ah, whatever. - Peter shrugged. -At least we're getting rid of him for awhile. And that's actually relieving. - -For the first time I agree with Peter... - Sam Alexander said. -Thank you, Captain Bucket-Head. - Parker smiled. Once the bell rang, the six friends headed towards the school, but were interrupted when a green-feathered man picked Gwen up in the air. -Tell me where I can find Spider-Man, Peter Parker!!! - -Hold on, cheap Falcon wannabe... How can I know where Spider-Man is? - -You get great pictures for the Daily Bugle, too good to be just a paparazzi.... - The man said. -Who are you anyway? - -I used to be Adrian Toomes, but now I am the Vulture!!! - -Adrian Toomes? - Gwen asked, facing the man. -You used to work for OsCorp... - -And I still do, miss Stacy! Yet I won't show mercy with you, despite working in the same building... Now Parker, bring the spider or she dies!!! - Luke Cage pushed the school bus against the Vulture, giving the other heroes time to change into their super hero alter egos. Soon, Cage was joined by Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Nova and White Tiger. -That was quick, Spider-Man!!! - Toomes exclaimed. -Too bad I don't do what I promise!!!! Hahahaha!!! - The man laughed evilly before flying higher in the air. -Nova! Catch Gwen!!! - Spider-Man said, before shooting a web at Vulture and pulling him down to the ground. Nova flew towards Stacy and caught her in the air before she fell to the ground. -You really need to upgrade, birdie. - The wall crawler said, webbing the villain. -OsCorp financed this suit! - The Vulture shouted, before throwing a bladed feather at the spider. White Tiger jumped on the villain, damaging one of his mechanical wings. -No!!!! - Toomes got a gun out of his belt and shot at Ava, but the bullet hit Nova's chest instead, who flew right in front of it. -Not you! Her! - Parker shot a web at the gun and pulled it out of the Sinister Six member's hand. -NOOOO!!! - The Vulture shouted, putting his hands on the top of his head. Spider-Man tangled a web all around the Vulture's body, and soon enough the police officers were in the scene. -Thank you, Spider-Man and friends! - Sergeant Stan Carter smiled at the superheroes as they walked away and changed into their civilian outfits behind a building. -I don't like being one of the "friends"... - Sam complained, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. -Well, you're not New York's friendly neighbor! - That night, Peter was skating home, dropping Gwen by her house after a date. A crash was heard in Central Park, and he skated towards the crater. At first sight, he thought nothing was in the meteorite, but a black goo crawler up his backpack. Once he was home, he took his shirt off and changed into pajama pants, but what he didn't notice was that the goo crawled over to where his Spider-Man suit was. The next morning, when he was about to put his suit on, he realized the color change, but he had to ignore it, because some criminals were wreaking havoc. Spider-Man was about to shoot a web through his web shooters when he realized he didn't need them to shoot them. -Wh-What's this? - He asked, looking down at his hands. He even felt stronger. When he got to where the criminals were, he found both Scorpion and Constrictor. -New suit, fella? - Payne asked. -Kind of. - Spider-Man smirked and shot the black webs at them. -What's this?! This is stronger than your usual fluids!!! - Gargan shouted. -Back in Black, idiot! - Peter said, punching both of them. -Way ruder than last time we met... - Constrictor looked up at him, but before he could crack his whips against the hero, he grabbed both whips and tossed the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent against a car. -This isn't what I signed up for... - Scorpion whispered, but before he could run away, he was grabbed by Parker by his pincer and tossed him against an office window. -And don't mess with me anymore... Or I won't be as friendly next time. - The black-suited hero said before swinging away. Right after getting his suit off, Peter felt exhausted and he just fell asleep in the early evening. -Aren't you gonna do anything to save Peter Parker, Spider-Man? - A voice said in the darkness. -What? - Spider-Man looked up at the shadows, where he spotted the black suit Spider-Man. -Well, just look a bit lower... - The black Spider-Man whispered. Suddenly, Spider-Man could spot Peter Parker hanging from the black version of himself. -B-B-But... - Spider-Man looked down at his hands, before looking up at the black Spider-Man. -Are you ready to witness Peter Parker's last day? - The black suit Spider-Man spat, and Spider-Man could see him standing on top of a bridge, about to throw Peter off. -No! Stop!!! - Spider-Man said and jumped to attack the black suit Spider-Man. After a short battle, Spider-Man could save Peter Parker and took him on top of the bridge again, but it was too late. He was already dead. -Worse of all, you killed him. You still think you can get rid of me without any consequence? - A voice said before it all blacked out. When he woke up again, he found himself almost killing some burglars. -Wh-What am I doing? - Peter asked himself, before almost being attacked by one of them. Using his Spider Sense he dodged the attack and pushed the criminal against a wall. -I... I can't keep on doing this... - Parker shook his head, dizzy, trying to regain control over the black-suit. In the split seconds he regained control, he webbed the thugs against a wall and swung away. While swinging away, the Symbiote regained control and Parker felt a sudden urge to let out his rage and he chose a man walking down the street carrying two boxes. Spider-Man kicked the boxes off the man's hands. -Hey! I was taking that to Elektra's house! - James complained. -Isn't this the teenager who predicted S.H.I.E.L.D.'s downfall? - Spidey asked. -Well, isn't this Spider-Man? - James looked up at him. -Look, I don't have time for you or your Midtown problems... - -How do you know...? - Parker asked enraged. -Well, I was part of S.H.I.E.L.D.... It's in the dossiers... - -You know what? You don't deserve it. - Peter murmured and webbed Roger against the wall. -What are you doing, web-slinger?! - Elektra exclaimed, running at James and Peter. Elektra threw her sais at Spider-Man, damaging the symbiotic cloth, revealing the classic red and blue suit underneath. -Elektra... Please... - Peter whispered in pain. -Stop it... - -What is he saying?! - James said, while Elektra cut through the symbiote web. -He's... Asking for my help... - -Hold on... - Roger said, picking up his cell phone and calling Mr. Fantastic. -Agent Roger... I mean, Mr Roger, what happened? - Richards asked. -James is fine. Well, we have Spider-Man here... He's black... And appears to be covered in some kind of black goo. - -Bring him to me. - Reed ordered. Elektra and James brought Peter to the Baxter Building, where the Fantastic Four leader was waiting for them with their security guard, Stan. -Thank you, now you can both go. I will take on from this point. - Suddenly, the Thing and the Human Torch came inside the lab making a lot of noise. The loud screams made the goo tingle, which led to Reed realizing the Symbiote was weakened by loud noises. -The goo is weakened by loud noises... - He murmured and ordered Ben to push the wall crawler inside a sound isolating chamber. Using a mash-up of different noises with enough MHz he got the Symbiote out of Peter's body. Mr. Fantastic got the Symbiote inside a tube and gave Peter a spare Fantastic Four suit and a bag to cover his face with. -This is a really interesting goo... It's a symbiote. It finds a host and slowly takes control of it, turning him into whatever the symbiote feels. Even a killer... I don't know for sure how many types of Symbiotes are there, but I will analyze it. For now, we know that despite it enhances strength, it can be extremely dangerous and that it is weak when in contact with sound waves. - -Thank you, Dr. Richards. - Peter smiled. Meanwhile a small quantity of the Symbiote was still attached to James' clothes. While the young man was in the docks getting some supply crates Elektra had ordered for their new home, the Symbiote wrapped itself around his body, making him fall to his knees. Gallery SinisterSixPresentation.png|The Sinister Six being presented FlashsGoodbyeOrNot.png|"I can't believe Flash is finally leaving to join the army..." TraineesvsVultureMidtown.png|The Heroes vs the Vulture Spider-ManandFriendsS.png|"Thank you, Spider-Man and friends!" Constrictor_Symbiote.png|"Way ruder than last time we met..." BlackSuitSpideyvsConstrictorScorpion.png|Black Suit Spider-Man vs Constrictor and Scorpion BlackSuitSMvsScorpion.png|"This isn't what I signed up for..." SymbioticDream.png|Spider-Man vs Black Suit Spider-Man BlackSuitSpideyvsThugs.png|Black Suit Spider-Man vs Thugs ElektraVsBlackSuitSpidey.png|Black Suit Spider-Man vs Elektra BombasticBag-ManPresentstheSymbiotetoMrFantastic.png|"It's a symbiote" JamesTakenOverBySymbiote.png|The symbiote taking over James Roger Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Norman Osborn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Otto Octavius (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eugene Thompson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Adrian Toomes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Quentin Beck (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maxwell Dillon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sally Avril (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kenneth McFarlane (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:OsCorp (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stanley Carter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:MacDonald Gargan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frank Payne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elektra Natchios (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stan Lee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Grimm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jonathan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sinister Six (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Symbiotic Relationships Arc Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:New York Police Department (Earth-1010)/Appearances